The Joy-Hearted Hyuga Princess and the Shy Jinchūriki (Rewritten)
by DragonMaster Jurabi Ozowa
Summary: A rewritten version of The Joy-Hearted Hyuga Princess and the Shy Jinchūriki story. It's a personality switch story between Naruto and Hinata with a few other twists. There are a lot of OC's in this story as well as unexpected twists. Seriously, unexpected twists that you'll never even imagine. NaruHina and some other pairings.
1. Two Who Were Meant To Meet

_**Author's Note: HeyHeyHiadyHoah! I'm DragonMaster Jurabi! Here is a rewritten version of "The Joy-Hearted Hyuga Princess and the Shy Jinchūriki" I'm probably thinking of a better name for this but now it's just as it is. I've made a few changes and hope that it's better for some of you who wanted the story rewritten; however, I'm still continueing the unedited version. So without further adu, here's "The Joy-Hearted Hyuga Princess and the Shy Jinchūriki (Rewritten) Chp. 1. Enjoy and Review!**_

**Bold- Demon talking**

_Italic-_ _Thought, Flashback, or Emphasis_

CAPITALIZATION- SCREAMING

* * *

**Two Who Were Meant To Meet**

400 years ago, there was a war. A war that nearly stain the world in cold red blood. A clan named the Yasukawa Clan threatened to plunge the world into chaos using a rare chakra power. Two clans stood up against this enemy: The Ozowa Clan and the Katiri clan. The Yasukawa Clan fought ferociously against the combined might of the two clans but were on the brink of utter defeat, until they committed the unthinkable. They unleashed six powerful creatures into the world though a forbidden seal-breaking Jutsu. Sightings prove that these creatures were dragons of different colors representing different elements.

Before these creatures could destroy the world, a man stood before them and performed fast handsigns. "Reaper Death Seal!" A demonic creäture appeared behind him and the six dragons were preparing to attack. "My son...I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you. The rest...is up to you." With another handsign, the man sealed all six of the monstrous dragons inside of him; however, the man was on the brink of death. "This isn't good...the Reaper Death Seal can only seal one creäture inside the user. If I die, then all the dragons will break out. I'll just have to spit all of them...inside of other people." The man then performed handsigns, "Light Style: Spiritual Split!" A light enveloped in the man's chest as the light spread into five different colored lines that spread throughout the sky, each one having their own color: Red, blue, yellow, brown, black, and purple. Falling to the ground, the man then smiled, "You may endure 400 years of suffering because of the blood you were forced to drink, but please...as my last wish...make friends...my son..." And then, the man died happily.

* * *

387 years have passed since that day and the world was once again at peace and it would have seem to have lasted forever, until one night inside a village named the Hidden Leaf Village, a monster named the Nine-Tailed Fox went on a monstrous rampage destroying everything in its path. Warriors of the Leaf fought the beast to the best of their ability. The fourth Hokage of the Leaf fought and defeated the nine-tailed, but the only way to truly stop the demon is to seal it inside an infant child calling him the hero of the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

We now go to the present day in the Leaf Village where a chase is being conducted. A dark blue haired girl was running away from 4 ninja guards. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

"Lady Hinata, come back here this instant," a ninja guard shouted.

"Ha-ha, you can't catch me and I told you, it's just Hinata," the girl named Hinata said childishly.

The chase continues as they pass the tower of the Third Hokage.

* * *

"Lord Hokage, this is an emergency," a guard said.

"What is the emergency," the Third Hokage said turning from his painting a little annoyed, "And don't tell me it's Hinata again."

"It _is_ Lady Hinata sir; she's painted graffiti all over the Hokage monuments."

The Third Hokage merely lowered his hat in humiliation.

_"This again, I sometimes wonder how I keep forgiving her for all the pranks she usually do. Probably because her father and I are such good friends,"_ the Third Hokage thought to himself.

* * *

The 4 guards search around in search for Hinata since they lost sight of her.

"She must have gone this way then," a guard says.

After the all left, Hinata appears as she was disguise as a wall.

"He he, I finally lost them," she said laughing.

Then a man approached her from behind.

"Oh really, and just _who_ were you running away from," the man asked.

Hinata turned around to see that it was Iruka Sensei who had an angry look on his face.

"Iruka Sensei," Hinata said in surprise, "Uuhh, so how's the weather up there?"

"Very funny," Iruka said sarcastically, "Now, why you aren't at the academy where you are supposed to be?!"

"Uhh…No reason; just taking a little stroll." Hinata was sweating, whistling, and wasn't looking Iruka in the eye. It's pretty obvious that she's awful at lying.

"Don't play that with me. You'd never win at poker."

* * *

Iruka dragged Hinata back to the academy all tied up and began to scold the Hyuga.

"Fess up Hinata, you've gone outside of class too many times just to pull a prank or two on the village," Iruka said scolding Hinata.

Hinata was all tied up in rope and is pouting.

"Okay, so what if I painted graffiti on a bunch of stone faces. It's not like I killed anyone with paint," she said in a can-do attitude.

Everyone in the classroom laughed at the funniness Hinata put in her words and Iruka Sensei only smirked at her remark.

"The Third Hokage ordered me to inform you that you'll have to clean the Hokage faces after school. And since you weren't here for class then everyone in the class will have to go over review.

Every student groaned lazily since they did this many times.

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time for all of you to perform a Transformation Jutsu. First up is Sakura Haruno."

A girl with bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin stepped forward. She wore a red dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts. Sakura then performed a hand sign.

"Transformation Jutsu," she shouted as she transforms into Iruka Sensei.

"Transforms into me; Good Job Sakura," Iruka says.

"Yes, thank you!"

Then in the void of her mind the Inner Sakura appeared.

_"Cha! I kick butt,"_ Inner Sakura shouted.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka called.

A black spiky haired boy named Sasuke, who wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts stepped, forward. He then performed a hand sign and transformed into Iruka as well.

"Good job Sasuke. Next is Naruto Uzumaki"

A boy with blue eyes and blond, spiky hair stepped forward. He wore a an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white-collar, orange pants, and blue sandals. He also performed hand signs and transformed into Iruka.

"Well done Naruto, despite you always sitting in the corner all the time, you were able to listen well in class. Good job. Next up is Hinata Hyuga," Iruka said.

"Oh yeah! Just watch me because I'm going to knock your socks off," Hinata says as she performed a hand sign, "Transformation Jutsu!"

Hinata then turns into an intimidating ghost scaring Iruka for a few seconds. She then transforms back and laughs at Iruka's scarred-for-life face.

"Hahaha, you should see the look on your face! It's so priceless, Hahaha," Hinata says holding her sides.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS," Iruka shouted, "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

That was when the bell rang loudly signaling that it's time for lunch. Even though Hinata's antics pissed him off, Iruka let Hinata go off to lunch.

* * *

After eating her lunch, Hinata started skipping along the academy grounds while humming a tune until, suddenly, she heard the sounds of someone snoring. Looking around, she saw up close to the wall of the academy wall a purple haired boy with a black outfit with a blue jacket and red pants. Apparently, Hinata saw a bubble grow and then shrink as the boy sleeps.

Hinata then wore a devilish smile and thought, "It's Narahiko and he's asleep. Now would be a good time to do one of my awesome pranks." Hinata giggled as she opened her lunch box and took out a can and silently walked towards the sleeping boy named Narahiko. She lightly grabbed his arm and opened his palm and sprayed what looked like whip cream on it. She then took out a feather and tickled Narahiko's nose.

Narahiko flinched a bit and rubbed his nose with his non-whip filled hand. Hinata tickled his nose again and this time, Narahiko used his whip cream-filled hand making a big splat sound.

Hinata giggled as she backed far away. Narahiko slowly opened his ocean blue eyes and looked at his hand to see whip cream on it. "Whip cream?" He then felt his face and realized that it was on his face and he then figured out that a certain someone hit him with the "Slap yourself with whip cream prank".

"Hinata!" Naruhiko shouted knowing full well that it was the White Eyed Prankster, "You're going to pay for this!"

Hinata then started to run off while laughing as Narahiko chased after him in a rage fit.

"Hahaha! Come on Narahiko. You look waaayy more hotter with whip cream all over your face, admit it!" Hinata.

"When I catch you, Hyuga, you'll wish that you could have arms again after I'm done with you!" Narahiko shouted.

Nearby, the blonde boy named Naruto sat down alone next to a tree with his lunch, "Alone as always..." That was when he saw a cloud of dust in the distance. Inside the dust was Hinata being chased by Narahiko. It didn't take long for Narahiko to catch up with Hinata and tackle her to the ground in front of Naruto.

"Gotcha, now apologize, Hinata!" Narahiko said pulling on Hinata's arms.

"OwOwOw! Okay, Okay! I'm sorry! Now will you please let go of my arms!" Hinata shouted in pain.

Narahiko did as he was asked and let go allowing Hinata to nurse her arms.

"Man...you could have used a different tactic to threaten me, Narahiko." Hinata said.

"And maybe you should have pulled that stupid prank on some one else." Narahiko replied.

"Umm..." a faint voice called out.

Hinata and Narahiko turned to Naruto who was hiding behind a tree, but the only weird thing about it was that Naruto was hiding behind the tree backwards.

"Hey there!" Hinata shouted; however, the loudness of her voice scaired the boy making him cover himself more behind the tree. "There's no need to be scared. You can come out." But the boy didn't move until Narahiko spoke.

"Don't worry, neither of us are going to hurt you so stop hiding." Narahiko said.

After a long while, Naruto went out of his hiding spot reviealing himself and Hinata shouted, "Hey! Haven't we met before?"

"Uhh..." Naruto whispered twirling his fingers.

"Oh course you've met before Hinata. This boy is in the same class as us. How can you not know him?" Narahiko said.

"No...it's not that. There's something more familiar about this boy..." Hinata said turning to Naruto, "Hi there! I'm Hinata Hyuga," Hinata says proudly, "What's your name?"

Naruto mumbled a few words but Hinata and Narahiko were still able to hear him.

"I…I'm N…Naruto U…U…Uzumaki," Naruto says in a quiet voice.

"Naruto," Narahiko says with interest, "That's a great name for you."

"Naruto," Hinata says, "Is it alright if we sit with you for lunch?"

"S-Sure."

Hinata, and Narahiko sat down beside Naruto.

"So Naruto," Narahiko said getting Naruto's attention, "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"I…I'm j…just l…like that," Naruto says quietly.

"Well, don't you have any friends to talk to," Hinata asks.

"N…No. I don't h…have any f…friends s…so I'm all a…alone."

"Alone," Narahiko says with confusion, "You probably have family don't you?"

"N…No. I never k…knew m…my parents and I'm s…sure that I don't have a…any b…brothers or s…sisters."

This surprises both Hinata and Narahiko. Both of them had never heard of a person not having a single friend; not at all.

"Well don't worry so much about that," Hinata says, "Even if you never knew your family, as long as you have your friends you'll never be alone. Believe it!"

"Not that stupid catch phrase again," Narahiko says with an unimpressed face.

"Hey, I think that's the best catch phrase in the world thank you very much. And I don't see Naruto complaining about it."

"That's because this is the first time he heard it."

"Whatever. I think Naruto like it, don't you?" Hinata asked.

"I-I don't know wh-what to say…" Naruto said.

"Don't mind her Naruto," Narahiko said, "She's a bit of a loud mouth."

"I…Its f…fine, b…besides I don't w…want to be a b…bother to you," Naruto says.

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Hinata says, "You're not a bother to us. We would always like to talk to you if that's okay with you, Narahiko."

"Yeah," Narahiko said. "Anything to get away from that Sakura girl who's always Sasuke this, Sasuke that. So annoying."

"Anyways…Naruto, have we ever met before?" Hinata asked.

"Well…"

"Hey, Uzumaki," a voice shouted.

Hinata, Narahiko, and Naruto turn to see a raven-haired boy with black eyes. He wore a black outfit with white pants and a red jacket. Only Naruto knows this boy.

"I…It's J…Jotaro."

Jotaro walked up to Naruto giving him a cold look on his face.

"Who's this Naruto," Narahiko asks, "A friend of yours?"

"Wh…What is it, J…Jotaro," Naruto asks.

Jotaro pretends to not hear Naruto's response and put his behind his ear. "I'm sorry, what was that Orphan," Jotaro said mockingly.

_"What's this guy's deal? Is he deaf or something,"_ Narahiko thought.

_"Why is he calling Naruto those names,"_ Hinata thought.

"Wh…What is it, J…Jotaro," Naruto asks again.

But he only got the same response. "Come on Homeless what was that? Speak up!"

Jotaro without warning kicks dirt and grass on Naruto and his food. Hinata and Narahiko immediately stood up faced Jotaro with anger on their faces.

"Hey! What's the big deal," Narahiko asks angrily, "The boy is just having some lunch with us."

"I'd stay out of this if I were you," Jotaro said coldly, "Orphan boy and I are just having a fun talk that's all." Jotaro kicked dirt into Naruto's face again causing Hinata and Narahiko's rage to boil.

"Pl…Please J…Jotaro," Naruto says coughing in the dust, "Pl…Please St…Stop that."

"Hahaha! And who's going to stop me?"

Jotaro was hit with a palm strike to the chest from Hinata which causes him to stumble backwards. After he recovered, he saw Hinata with her Byakugan activated and Narahiko in a fighting stance.

"What kind of shinobi bullies a lonely boy like that," Narahiko asks angrily, "I don't think you even deserve to be in the Leaf Villager if you treat people like that."

"Humph, what's this? Are you two his bodyguards or something?" Jotaro asked with a hate consumed face, "It's not wise to get on my bad side. Now I'm wondering why you're protecting a troublesome brat like him. I wonder how you would like it if I messed up his face."

That did it! Hinata and Narahiko delivered a well made serving of a blow to Jotaro's face that is then seasoned with blood dripping from his mouth and nose. _Tis a perfect delivery of meal, Non? Well, I tried to speak French, wait, wrong P.O.V._

As Jotaro was prepared to fight, Iruka Sensei appeared between them. "That's enough, all of you!" He shouted.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Everyone shouted.

Iruka said nothing as he turned to Jotaro, "Jotaro Ozowa, head to my classroom immediately."

"But Iruka-Sensei, those two-" Jotaro was cut off by Iruka.

"Don't waste your breath. I saw the whole commotion that _you_ started. Now go to my classroom so we can have a discussion." Iruka said with a tone of rage.

Jotaro did as he was told and left after giving Hinata and Narahiko a cold look. Iruka sighed as he said, "Thanks Hinata, Narahiko, for not causing any trouble here." After that, he left.

Hinata then turns to Naruto who had dirt and grass all over him and his food, but the thing that disturbed her the most was that Naruto's ocean blue eyes had only the emotion of sadness.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your food," Narahiko said. "How long has that guy been bullying you Naruto,"

"Ever s…since I c…came to the ac…cadamy," Naruto answers quietly.

Narahiko and Hinata were surprised beyond belief and then felt really awful for what Naruto has been through.

"I can't believe this has happened all that time…" Narahiko said. "…and we didn't even notice, I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Hey Naruto," Hinata says as she place both her hands on Naruto's shoulders, "Don't you worry anymore, because we'll always be here for you."

Naruto had a little shocked emotion on his face. "Wh…What," he asked, "Y…You don't h…have to do th…that for m…me."

"We do! Because we're your friends from now on, Believe it!"

That was when they realized that lunch was over. Hinata and Narahiko helped Naruto up, whipped the dust from him and accompanied him back to class.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Next Time: The time had come for the final exam. After spending a few days with Hinata and Narahiko, Naruto gain a small but well-needed confidence to do his best. However, things don't go well for him as he fails the exam.**_

_**Author's Note: There's the first rewritten chapter. If you haven't noticed, I've returned Sasuke's and Sakura's character back to normal and some parts were added in. Also, if you have any suggestions on how I should change the story, feel free to PM or review! I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter and I'll see ya later! :)**_


	2. The Truth Revealed

**The Truth Revealed**

Hinata lets out a loud tiresome groan as she washes the graffiti she drew of the Hokage stone faces.

"Do I really have to wash these stupid faces," Hinata asks lazily.

"Yes you do," Iruka says a little annoyed by Hinata's attitude, "Don't forget that _you're_ the one who drew this on the Hokage faces. What's worse is that I have to actually watch you and waste a lot of my time!"

Hinata only let out a louder groan at Iruka's words. Iruka calmed down a bit and a thought came to his head.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yes, Iruka Sensei," Hinata responds.

"If you're able to hurry up with the cleaning, I can take you out for some ramen."

Hinata then shot up and looked at Iruka with a goofy smile.

"Alright, now you're talking my language. Just watch, I'm going to clean these faces in no time," Hinata shouts.

After a full hour of Hinata finished cleaning the Hokage monuments and she and Iruka went to Ichiraku's for ramen. She and Iruka orders what they usually has which is chicken noodle soup.

"Hey Hinata," Iruka says getting Hinata's attention, "I'd like to thank you and Narahiko again for helping out Naruto."

"Don't metion it, I can't believe that jerk Jotaro bullied the poor kid ever since he came to the academy," Hinata says with an angry face.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with it though, by the time my lunch watching shift comes, Jotaro is already done messing with Naruto," Iruka says with a sorry face.

"But why does he keep bullying Naruto like that, he didn't do anything bad to him did he?"

"No, I don't think Naruto did anything. I asked Jotaro about that but he told me that it doesn't matter to me, but it did. But Jotaro isn't the only person who treats Naruto like that."

"Don't tell me that…"

"Yes, nearly everyone in the village treated him coldly, ever since he was born."

Hinata slams her fist onto the table in anger. "BUT WHY?! WHY WOULD EVERYONE HATE HIM SO MUCH?! HE'S A NICE BOY WHO WANTS TO BE A GREAT SHINOBI AND HASN'T DONE ANYTHING BAD TO ANYONE!"

"Unfortunately, I don't know either and that's what saddens me. That I can't find out the source of the hatred. The best we can do for Naruto is protect him from anymore rage."

Iruka then got up from his seat and paid for both of their noodles and starts to leave. Hinata then stood from her seat.

"Don't worry Iruka, because Narahiko and I will help Naruto out, Believe it!"

"I appreciate it Hinata, be sure to get some sleep. You have your graduation exams tomorrow."

* * *

On the next day, Hinata was all psyched for the Graduation Exams. Once she passes, she becomes an honorary Leaf Village Shinobi. But she wonders where Naruto was. She hasn't seen him since yesterday. Narahiko also had a worried looks on their faces.

"I wonder where Naruto is," Narahiko asks staring at the entrance, "I hope he didn't skip just because he was nervous about the exam."

"Don't worry Narahiko," Hinata says getting out of her seat, "I'll go and find him."

That was when Naruto came through the door with his slightly confident face today. Hinata and Narahiko were relieved to see him with that face.

"Hey Naruto," Narahiko shouted, "You had us worrying that you wouldn't make it."

"S…Sorry about th…that, guys. My a...alarm clock rang in m...my room but it s...seemed that I almost overslept..." Naruto says weakly.

"Really," Hinata says with confusion, "What were you doing last night?"

"I was t...training really hard for th...this exam," Naruto answered.

Naruto's answer both suprised and made Narahiko and Hinata happy. They had never seen Naruto like that before. Of couse throughout the days they spent with him, he usually spends his time looking down at the ground be it taking notes or talking to other people. Hinata and Narahiko were both happy at how confident Naruto was.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called, "Please enter."

Hinata and Narahiko wished him good luck.

* * *

40 minutes had passed and everyone in the class was on edge ever since Naruto entered the exam room especially Hinata, who was pacing in front of the door.

"Ooooh I getting so nervous, I just can't wait until Naruto comes out with a smile on his face with his headband!"

"Calm down Princess," Narahiko says, "It's not like he's failing or anything."

"Narahiko! Don't jinx Naruto!"

"What is taking him so long?" a boy named Kiba asked. "It doesn't normally take someone this long to finish the exam. Are they giving him a different set of examinations then us?" He asked the question to not one person in particular…more to anyone who'd answer.

"Yeah…the "Dead-last" gets special exams." Jotaro answered coldly. This sparked a sudden anger in Hinata…as did to Narahiko.

"Yeah. Even if he does become a ninja…there's no way in hell he'll ever amount to anything. He's scared, timid, nervous all the time…" Jotaro began naming off the negative qualities of Naruto. But he stopped, when he noticed that Hinata had activated her Byakugan, and was glaring directly at him.

It's really rare to cause a Hyuga to activate their Byakugan, All Seeing Eyes, without provoking them into a fight. They've always prided themselves in being as passive and neutral as possible. Activating one's Byakugan, in it self, meant a challenge was purposed…and accepted; then again, Hinata isn't like most Hyugas.

"Watch it, Ozowa…." Narahiko growled, "The person you're calling "Dead-last" is our friend. If you mess with him, you mess with me. One more word out of you about Naruto and you'll be seeing the dentist real soon." The threat was met with Jotaro shrugging, and walked off.

Then, finally, the examination door opened. Hinata and Narahiko were so happy to see him but to their major disappointment, he didn't have the Leaf Village Ninja headband, meaning that Naruto didn't pass the exam.

"N-Naruto," Narahiko said with sadness in his heart, "I'm so sorry."

"I…It's fine N…Narahiko. I just n…need some t…time alone," Naruto says as he walks off.

But Hinata and Narahiko saw the tears in his eyes as he went out the door.

"Naruto…" Hinata says with full sadness for Naruto.

After Naruto exited the classroom, Hinata and Narahiko all had sad looks on their faces even when the received their honorary Leaf Shinobi headbands.

"Congratulations to all of you, you are now officially Leaf Village Shinobi," Iruka says, "Now tomorrow, I want all of you to be here at 8 'o clock to be assigned to your Sensei and fellow shinobi comrades. Dismissed."

Hinata and Narahiko are having a discussion.

"I can't believe Naruto is the only person who failed the exam," Narahiko said. "I just don't know why this would happen to him since he was so confident in himself."

That was when Iruka notices that the two were the only ones in the class.

"Hinata, Narahiko, what are all of you staying here for," Iruka asks, "You're dismissed."

"Iruka, we need to talk to you about Naruto," Hinata says.

Iruka Sensei had a look of sadness on his face. Then a white haired man with the same clothes as Iruka walked out of the room.

"See ya tomorrow Iruka," the man said waving at Iruka.

"You too, Mizuki," Iruka said to the man named Mizuki.

After Mizuki left, Iruka turned back to Hinata and Narahiko who now had serious looks on their faces.

"Now I know what you're going to ask. You're wondering why I failed Naruto right?"

"Yes, Naruto is a great student who has listened well in class," Narahiko says. "And he told us that he wanted to work as hard as he could to be a proud Leaf Shinobi like the rest of us," Narahiko continued.

"So why did you fail him sensei," Hinata asks.

"Let me explain guys and you'll understand," Iruka says. "Naruto got everything in his test right, except one crucial part."

* * *

_"Alright Naruto, show us your Clone Jutsu technique and you're done for today," Iruka says to Naruto._

_"O…Okay," Naruto says as he performs a handsign, "Cl…Clone Jutsu."_

_Naruto attempts to create a visual copy of himself, but it turns out to be an awful one. The clone was pale, could barely stand, and doesn't come close to creating a manageable distraction._

_"I'm sorry to tell you this Naruto but I'm afraid that you…"_

_"Wait Iruka, can't you just let Naruto graduate," Mizuki asked, "I mean, he has worked just as hard as everyone else and he really wants to be a Leaf Shinobi."_

_"I'm sorry Mizuki," Iruka says with a sorry face, "but Naruto is required to create an exact replica of himself to pass just like everyone else is, and look at it. Unfortunately, it's pathetic. I'll have to fail him."_

* * *

"And that's why I failed him," Iruka finished.

"But still, Mizuki Sensei was right. You should have let him passed," Narahiko said.

"Guys, think rationally for a second. All three of you used the same Jutsu Naruto did, and you all performed it well. It wouldn't be fair to Naruto if I just let him slide in as a Shinobi."

As much as they hated to admit, Iruka Sensei was right. If Naruto couldn't perform the Clone Jutsu correctly then he couldn't be a ninja yet. They thank Iruka for the explanation and left to comfort their friend.

"I guess all we can do now is make Naruto feel better right," Hinata asks.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do," Narahiko said.

* * *

Outside the academy, Naruto was sitting alone on a swingset with emotionless eyes as the graduates celebrate their graduations. Two women were giving him cold looks from a distance.

"Is that him over there," a woman said.

"Yeah that's him, the-,"

"Shhh, we're not supposed to talk about it."

"I heard that he was the only one who failed."

"That's good. Wouldn't it be awful if someone like him were to become a ninja?"

Naruto was lost in his own thoughts when Hinataand Narahiko arrive to comfort him.

"Naruto…I'm so sorry that you failed. You did your best too," Narahiko said. "But cheer up. I'm sure that you'll pass next time."

"Th…Thanks guys, f…for supporting me all th...the way. N…No one has e…ever done th…that for me," Naruto said.

"Don't mention it, we'll be waiting for you once you become a Leaf Shinobi, Believe it," Hinata says.

That was when a familiar voice was heard. "Ha, like that will ever happen," the voice said.

Hinata and Narahiko turn around to see that the voice belonged to Jotaro who has his Leaf Shinobi headband.

"I'm not surprised that Homeless boy here failed the exam. He has no right to be a Leaf Ninja," Jotaro said giving Naruto a cold look.

"Shut up with that stupid name-calling, Jotaro! So what if Naruto messed up during his exam! It doesn't give you the right to judge him," Narahiko said angrily.

"Yeah! Naruto's our friend! If you call him any names then you'll have to deal with us," Hinata says angrily.

"Hahaha, Do you guys really know Orphan boy that well?! Please, if you knew who he really is then you would stay away from him too," Jotaro says, "Uzumaki is nothing but a demon child to begin with. Even if he became a Leaf Shinobi, he'll never get rid of that name. The name of a pathetic loser"

Narahiko turn around to see Naruto running away with tears in his eyes. He was hurt by all the things Jotaro said.

"Naruto," Narahiko shouted trying to help him. But his voice fell deaf to his ears. Jotaro was still laughing at him.

"You see? Even now he acts like nothing but a crybaby. How can someone like that become a Shinobi," he said still laughing.

Jotaro was hit in the face hard by a palm strike from Hinata. After he recovered with a bloody nose, he saw that a purple aura surrounded Hinata causing everyone to back away. She was boiling with pure rage.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK," Hinata shouted with rage and activating her Byakugan, "WHO WE WERE OR WHAT WE DID IN THE PAST HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHO WE ARE NOW! IF YOU SO MUCH AS BREATHE ABOUT NARUTO AGAIN I'LL KICK YOUR TEETH IN, JUST TRY ME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

That was when an immense wind blew causing Hinata to calm down. Behind the wind was none other than the Third Hokage himself. Everyone immediately bowed down in respect.

* * *

Naruto was alone on a rooftop still lost in his thoughts. _"Maybe Jotaro is right,"_ Naruto thought, _"Maybe I'm not good enough to be a Shinobi."_

That was when a figured appeared in front of him, it was Mizuki Sensei.

"M…Mizuki S…Sensei," Naruto says, "Wh…What are you d…doing here?"

"I'm sorry that you didn't pass Naruto. You had every right to be a Leaf Shinobi," Mizuki says as he sat down with Naruto, "I guess I'll just have to tell you the secret."

Naruto turns his head and gave Mizuki a confused look. "S…Secret? Wh…What secret?"

* * *

At the glim of night, Hinata is lying at her bed remembering the conversation she had with the Third Hokage.

* * *

_"Everyone please clear the area," the Third Hokage said, "I wish to speak to Miss Hinata Hyuga alone."_

_Every villager left the academy area. Narahiko wanted to stay but Hinata told him otherwise._

_"I see that you've become an honorary Leaf Village Shinobi, Lady Hinata," the Third Hokage said to Hinata, "I'm also aware that Naruto, unfortunately, failed his exam."_

_"Yeah old man," Hinata says, "And that jerk Jotaro said unbearable things about him and just the thought about it makes me want to break his entire body."_

_Hinata and the Third Hokage have a very friendly relationship with each other. The Third Hokage doesn't mind if Hinata calls him an old man._

_"I see that you and Narahiko share a strong bond with Naruto even though you've only known him for a few days. Both of you want to protect and give him a sence of love. Tell me why both of you are so kind to the boy," the Third Hokage says._

_"Naruto, in my heart, is the nicest boy I've ever met, yet he is constantly bullied by Jotaro. Plus, many people in the village hates him so much yet he didn't do a single thing to anyone."_

_"That's right, Jotaro's words can make anyone hate him, but he is right about one thing."_

_"Huh, What's that?"_

_"There is something that you don't know about Naruto. I would tell you about it, but after an incident I made a law stating that no one including myself is allowed to speak of it."_

_"But how am I going to help Naruto if this secret stays hidden by that law?"_

_"I'm sorry, but we can only talk about it if Naruto finds out about it himself. All you can do now is to help your friend before something horrible happens to him."_

_After that the Third Hokage disappeared leaving Hinata confused._

* * *

_"Just what is it that makes everyone hate Naruto so much,"_ Hinata thinks clinching her fists. "Aaah! I can't take it! I'll just walk it all off. Hopefully that'll work." Hinata got out of her bed and got ready to take a walk.

* * *

There was a loud knock on Iruka's front door. When he opened the door, he finds Mizuki panting.

"Mizuki, what's wrong," Iruka asks.

"Iruka…you need…to come…quickly," Mizuki says catching his breath, "It's Naruto. He snuck into the Hokage tower and stole one of the sacred scrolls!"

"He did what?!"

* * *

The Third Hokage was briefing with the Leaf Police Force.

"Do you all understand the situation," the Hokage says briefing the guards, "Bring Naruto back here at once."

"Yes sir," the guards shouted as they disappeared.

* * *

Iruka was searching the village trying to find Naruto.

"_This is bad. I know that he failed the exam so why steal the scroll_," He thought, "_Not only that; no one but the high ranked Jonin and the Hokage know the location of the scrolls so how did Naruto know where to look_?"

* * *

Hinata was walking through the woods since she wanted to walk off some of her anger when she hears the sounds of someone performing a Jutsu. She activated her Byakugan and senses Naruto's presence. She arrives to Naruto's location to see that there was a scroll in front of him. Naruto was panting really hard.

"Naruto? What are you doing here," Hinata asks with her Byakugan still active.

"H…Hinata, I've b…been pr…practicing out here so I can b…become a Sh…Shinobi," Naruto explains while confusing Hinata.

"What do you mean Naruto? You only need to pass the exam to become a Shinobi." Hinata then notices the sacred scroll yet she didn't know what it was. "Where did you get that scroll?"

"F…From the H…Hokage Tower. M…Mizuki Sensei told me if I l…learn a new J…Jutsu from th…this scroll, then I'll pass. It's an e…extra credit as…assignment."

"Mizuki Sensei," Hinata suddenly realized, "I don't understand. Why would he only tell you about this?" Hinata then sensed dozens of shuriken being thrown at them from behind. "Naruto watch out!"

Hinata pushes Naruto out of the way while she gets pinned by the shuriken. One of them stabbed Hinata in the left leg. Hinata and Naruto look at the direction the shuriken came from and saw Mizuki with a large shuriken and an evil grin.

"M...Mizuki Sensei? Wh...What are you doing," Naruto asks.

"Well Well, I didn't expect to see you here Lady Hinata," Mizuki says giving Naruto a cold look, "You shouldn't get involved with the demon boy there. His existence will only cause you trouble."

"Mizuki-Sensei, what are you talking about? Naruto's our friend so why are you attack him?"

Mizuki only laughed at Hinata's words. "You don't even know the boy like the Leaf Villagers do, Miss Hyuga. The question must be in your mind now: Why Naruto is constantly bullied and called a freak of nature."

"Wait isn't it against the law to tell him about it?!"

"A…About wh…what, Hinata," Naruto asks.

"Well since both of you are going to die, I probably should spill the beans anyway," Mizuki says, "Naruto Uzumaki, you hold the demon called the Nine-Tailed Fox within you."

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened with surprise. Both of them had had heard that the fox had destroyed the village until the Fourth Hokage stopped it. Hinata had no idea that the demon was put inside of her friend.

"That's why the villagers hate you, because _you_ killed their friends and family, including your beloved sensei's parents."

Naruto began crying over the thought of killing innocent people. Hinata begins taking the shuriken that pinned her down.

"Naruto! Take the scroll and get out of here," Hinata says taking out the shuriken in her leg, "I'll hold him off for you."

Mizuki gave an evil smirk.

"Like I'll let you get away with the powers of the scroll," he says readying a giant shuriken, "Die Demon boy!"

Mizuki threw the giant shuriken at Naruto. Naruto tries to run away but he trips and could only waited to be hit. Though the sound of impact was heard, Naruto was not hurt. He turns to see that Hinata shielded him from the strike. Her back had the giant shuriken pressed on it and it was bleeding. Naruto had a look of confusion and horror in his eyes.

"H…Hinata! Wh…Why," Naruto says as Hinata's tears fell on his face.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. If only I had known about this, I would have been there sooner to protect you from the villager's hatred. I will tell you this; You didn't kill anyone," Hinata says shocking Naruto, "Throughout the days I spent with you, you've shown me that you're a kind person with a good heart, and there's nothing anyone can say to change my mind."

Mizuki only laughed at Hinata's remarks.

"Oh please! Hinata's only trying to make you feel better so she can get the scroll," Mizuki says preparing another giant shuriken, "You'll never know the true meaning of friendship demon!"

Mizuki throws the giant shuriken at Hinata and Naruto only to have it caught by Iruka Sensei.

"I…Iruka S…Sensei," Naruto says.

"Naruto. Hinata. Are you two alright," Iruka asks with concern.

"Y…Yeah. I'm alright, b…but H…Hinata…"

"Don't…worry…Naruto. I'll…be…okay," Hinata says before she passes out due to blood loss.

Iruka then takes the giant shuriken out of Hinata's back and laid her in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto. Take the scroll and Hinata and get back to the village quickly."

"B…But Iruka S…Sensei. Y…You can't tr…trust me anymore. I killed your p…parents."

"I heard everything Naruto. You didn't kill anyone during the Nine Tailed Fox attack and besides I too was alone yet no one even cared about that. You should thank Hinata since she sacrificed everything for you. Now get going!"

Naruto nodded and held Hinata in his arms and the scroll on his back and left Iruka to face Mizuki.

* * *

Naruto was now sitting in a forest clearing, far away the clearing he was in earlier. The weight of the scroll and Hinata, along with all the training that he did, left Naruto unable to travel very far. He decided to wait for his sensei to find him.

Naruto could not believe the situation that he was in. Mizuki-sensei had lied to him about an extra credit assignment so that he could finish him off. Also, he had put Iruka-sensei and Hinata in terrible danger, and had no idea if the two were okay. Two ideas went through Naruto's mind on what he did next. Either he could stay there and wait for Iruka, or Mizuki, to catch up to him, or he could go and get some help, leaving the scroll and Hinata unguarded.

Before Naruto could make a decision, Iruka-sensei came into the clearing. He looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Good, Mizuki hasn't found you yet. Come on, give me the scroll and then we can find some help."

Naruto stayed seated on the scroll. Something did not add up. The first thing that seemed odd was that Iruka looked completely healthy, as if he didn't fight at all. The other thing was that he wasn't concerned for Hinata. Naruto decided to test if it was really Iruka and threw a kunai knife at him. The Iruka imposter dodged and then smirked.

"Looks like you're not as stupid as I thought, 'Demon Brat'. Doesn't matter, I'm still going to kill you," Mizuki said as he got out of the Iruka disguise.

He prepared to throw a large shuriken at the blond boy. Thoughts filled Naruto's head from putting Iruka and Hinata in danger to the fact that a demon lives inside of him. He can't stand it, being treated like a weakling. All he wants is to become strong so people will accept him or at least not hate him.

"That's it," Naruto shouts surprising Mizuki.

Naruto could never say anything clearly. Some spark must have been made inside him.

"I'm not going to stand around and watch my friends get hurt anymore," Naruto says as he prepares a Jutsu, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

50 Naruto clones surrounded Mizuki shocking him. All of them rushed at him and only the sounds of screaming and beatings were heard.

* * *

Iruka was rushing after Mizuki since he disappeared after Naruto and Hinata.

"I can't believe Mizuki became so fast. I just hope he hasn't done anything to them."

Iruka finally reached a tree that had the scroll and Hinata resting on it. Iruka looked past the tree seeing a clearing with two figures sprawled across the ground, unconscious. Iruka approached the two figures and realized that it was Naruto and Mizuki. He reached Naruto's body first with fear on his face. He gave a sigh of relief when he noticed that Naruto had passed out due to an overuse of chakra. He then turned his attention to Mizuki who looked as if he was hit by a car, truck, train, boat, and plane.

"It serves you right, you traitor," Iruka spat at his former friend and comrade.

Naruto and Hinata, then, starred to stir and Iruka focused his attention to his student. He turned to see the blond boy and the Hyuga sitting up and rubbing their faces.

"Looks like you can put up a decent fight."

Naruto turned around to see his Chūnin instructor and Hyuga friend smiling at him. Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet and ran behind a tree, hiding from his sensei. Iruka and Hinata gave Naruto a half amused, half confused smile as he walked towards the tree.

"What's the problem," Hinata asks slightly tired.

Naruto looked down as he clung to the tree he was hiding behind.

"W-why are you being nice to me, Iruka sensei, when I k-killed your parents?"

Iruka gave Naruto a confused look, not knowing what he was talking about. Naruto started crying and shocking as he struggled to continue.

"Mizuki sensei told me that I am the Nine-Tailed Fox. He said that the entire village hated me because I killed their friends and family. I'm so sorry that I did all those things."

Iruka looked at his students with a frown. Hearing Naruto apologize for something that he didn't do was too much for Iruka to bear. He put his arm on Naruto's shoulder to comfort Naruto. Naruto's crying turned to silent sob and his shaking died down. He looked up at his sensei with a somber look.

"I told you Naruto, you're not the Nine-Tailed Fox." Hinata says.

"You carry the great burden of containing the feral demon," Iruka says, "The people of this village hate you because they don't understand that you have saved them, not hurt them. The Fourth Hokage himself declared you a hero for holding the spirit of the fox within yourself. You are the hero of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki, not the destroyer."

"But why," Naruto asked, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"It was a law set by the Third Hokage. No village was allowed to talk about the Nine-Tailed Fox of harm the holder in any way. The only time this law can be ignored is if the holder, you, decided to talk about it. You were not supposed to find out until you were ready," Iruka says giving a hard stare at the unconscious Mizuki, "But now you know the truth, only Hinata knows your secret, so you don't need to fear everyone elsw."

Naruto was glad to hear that. He was afraid that Narahiko wouldn't be his friend if he knew the truth. He would tell him one day but he needed to know how he would handle it. "Thank you Iruka-sensei; Thank you Hinata for being kind to me."

Iruka and Hinata chuckled at Naruto's comment. Iruka took his headband off and put it on the head of the remarkable boy.

"Don't sweat it. Besides, I'm nice to my fellow ninja."

Naruto touched the headband on his head; both his eyes and Hinata's eyes became wide with shock.

"You mean... I ..."

"You mean…Naruto…"

"Yes. Naruto has, as of now, graduated from the ninja academy. You are now a full-fledged shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Congratulations!"

Naruto and Hinata couldn't believe their ears. The dream that Naruto has waited for a long time has finally come true. Despite all the people that said he couldn't do it, Naruto's determination had finally paid off. Unable to control himself, Naruto started to shed tears of joy as he hugged his former sensei and Hyuga friend.

"Thank you, Iruka sensei; Thank you Hinata."

"I'm so proud of you Naruto," Hinata shouted.

"Now both of you are to be at the academy at 8:00 so you can be assigned to your new Sensei and fellow shinobi comrades, Understand," Iruka asks.

"Yes sir," Hinata and Naruto said.

Hinata again collapses due to lack of blood. Naruto was able to catch her but blushes when he saw her cute face.

"We should need to get her to a hospital," Iruka said.

Naruto nodded and put Hinata on his back as both of them head back to the village.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Next Time: After learning that everything that happened last night wasn't a dream, Hinata quickly meets Naruto who has his Shinobi Headband. Happy, she eagerly awaits for their team rosters.**_

_**Author's Note: Alright, in the next chapter I'm planning on having Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke on Squad 7 like in the original. However, if any of you have a better suggestion feel free to PM or review. See ya! :)**_


	3. The Jounin: Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma

_**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back. It takes a long time to edit parts of an old story so here you go.**_

* * *

**The Jounin: Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma**

Hinata wakes up to see that she was back at her home. She rubs her back and found that it has bandages wrapped around it. A smile went on her face when she remembers about last night and Naruto finally becoming a Genin. She put on her clothes and brushed her teeth and walked outside on her way to the academy. As she was walking, Hinata sees a peculiar figure. The figure was trying to blend in the environment, but Hinata saw through it and she knew who it was. A little boy with a helmet who wore a t-shirt with the Leaf Village symbol on it jumped out of the obvious disguise.

"I've got you now Hinata Hyuga," the boy shouted. But he tripped and fell on the ground rubbing his head. "A cheap trick. I'd expect as much from my rival."

"I didn't even do anything Konohamaru," Hinata says sweat-dropping.

Konohamaru is the Third Hokage's grandson. At first he and Hinata never got along with each other, but Hinata only called him his real name while other people saw him as the Third Hokage's grandson.

"Alright then, let's fight! Right here, right now," Konohamaru said.

"Sorry Konohamaru, but I need to get to my renovation." Hinata shows Konohamaru her official Genin headband. "I'm now an honorary Leaf Genin."

"Wow!"

"Well, I'll see you around sometime."

* * *

Hinata walks in to see Naruto in his seat. She became happy as she sees Narahiko talking to him. "Hey! Naruto," Hinata shouted.

Naruto turns around and blushes at the sight of Hinata. Narahiko notices this but decides to wait until later.

"H…Hey H…Hinata. G…Good morning."

"Did you hear too Hinata," Narahiko asks, "Naruto has now became a Genin like the rest of us."

That was when two girls came rushing through the door. One of them was Sakura and the other was a girl named Ino who has long, blonde hair, which is seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wears a purple outfit with bags in her arms similar to Sasuke's.

"I'm first!" They both shouted. They again begin to argue over who was first.

Hinata couldn't help but sweatdrop _"Fan-girls are such an annoyance,"_ she thought.

That was when Iruka-Sensei then appeared and class started. "Welcome all of you," Iruka says, "I'm very proud of you for making it this far. You are all now official Genin in training. I will now assign you all to teammates and to your Jounin Sensei."

**Squad Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki.**

Hinata couldn't suppress the excitement and happiness inside her. She was so happy she hugged Naruto making him blush.

"Naruto! We're on the same team together! I'm so happy!"

Naruto was so help up on the fact that Hinata is hugging him that he fainted. Sakura and Sasuke became worried and managed to get him out of consciousness.

**Squad Eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Jotaro Ozawa, Shino Aburame, and Kinuko Kitao.**

Sakura looked at Ino with a proud look on her face.

"How did you get to be on Sasuke's team?!" Ino said in an annoyed tone.

"Pure love and destiny Ino," Sakura answered, "You should probably look it up."

And finally, **Squad Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Narahiko Ui.**

"Man...I don't get to be on the same team as you guys? That's a bummer." Narahiko said to Hinata and Naruto.

"Pl-Please don't be sad, N-Narahiko. The other people that are on your team; m-maybe you can be friends with them." Naruto said.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Naruto. Thanks." Narahiko said.

Hinata, although she was grateful neither her nor Naruto was on the same team as Jotaro, was very tensed by the fact that Sasuke's on her team.

"Iruka-Sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same group with a slug like Sasuke," Hinata asked pouting. Her question made Sakura shoot her a glaring look.

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students and Naruto had the worst scores while you and Sakura's scores were even. To create a balance group, we put the best student with the worst student." Iruka explained.

"Just don't get get in my way, loser," Sasuke says annoying Hinata.

Hinata then went up to Sasuke's face in a rival like manner. "You wouldn't like me when I'm hyped up for a battle, Sasuke. You should be the one who watches your back. Sparks began to form between the two.

"Hinata! Stop looking at Sasuke like that!" Sakura shouted.

"Really, that's so awesome," a boy says standing up accidentally hitting Hinata's back. "Whoops! Sorry about that."

Everyone's eyes grew wide in both surprise and horror at what they saw and their mouths dropped to the floor. Hinata and Sasuke are kissing each other with their eyes wide open! They both quickly withdrew from each other spitting out each other's cooties. The pupils and irises of Sakura's eyes shatter at what she saw as her Inner self appears again.

_"Cha! This is outrageous! Sasuke's suppose to be my first kiss! Hinata you going to pay slowly and painfully!"_

Naruto dropped his head feeling bad about the fact Hinata kissed Sasuke first.

"I can't believe that actually happened!" Hinata says as she turned to see an angry Sakura and Ino.

"Hinata…I'd start running if I were you…" Sakura says as she cracks her knuckles.

"W-Wait girls! It was just an accident I swear!"

But that didn't help her as after 5 minutes she had bumps, bruises, and blood on her face. Iruka only sweat-dropped as he focuses again.

"Alright, after lunch you are to report back here to meet with you new Sensei. I'm proud of all of you and good luck in the future."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, was meeting with three Jounin. One of them was a gray spiky haired man with a mask covering his mouth and his left eye wearing regular Shinobi clothing.

Another was a a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Leaf Village forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

The last Jounin was a tall man with black hair, brown eyes and wore regular Shinobi clothing. He had a cigarette in his mouth.

"These are the names of the Genin you will be training. Good luck to you." Sarutobi said handing them the rosters.

"Yes, sir." The all said.

As they left the room, the woman then asked the masked man, "So what are you going to do, Kakashi?"

"Well...I'm going to read a chapter from my book first, then I'll go see my Genin." the man named Kakashi said.

"You do realize that you'll be late there, right?" the man with the cigarette asked.

"I'm do, Asuma. But my Genin will just have to be patient." Kakashi said as he dispappeared.

The woman sighed, "Geez, that guy is a true troll when it comes to training Genin."

"Don't get so worked up, Kurenai." the man named Asuma said, "We should go meet our Genin."

* * *

The two Jounin arrived at the classroom to see a bunch of students there.

"Hello, we're Jounins of the Leaf Village. I'm Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai said.

"And I'm Asuma Sarutobi.

"Okay then..." Kurenai said reading a piece of paper, "My Genin are...Kiba Inuzuka, Jotaro Ozawa, Shino Aburame, and Kinuko Kitao."

Kiba, Jotaro, Shino, and Kinuko stood up from their seats and left with Kurenai.

Now then, let's see who my Genin are..." Asuma said reading a paper, "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Narahiko Ui are my Genin."

"That's us." Narahiko said as he, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji stood from their seats.

"Wait a minute..." Hinata said, "WHERE'S OUR SENSEI?!"

"Your Sensei wanted to be a bit late since he's rather read his book, but don't worry; he'll come eventually." Asuma said.

"See ya, Naruto, Hinata!" Narahiko waved at his friends.

* * *

Kurenai took a seat on a tree stump, while Kiba, Kinuko, Jotaro, and Shino leaned against the three training logs.

Kinuko was a girl with blond hair tied into pig-tails with ocean blue eyes who wore a black tank top with blue jacket top and blue pants. The most notable trait about this girl was that she has a fire symbol on her tattoo.

Kiba is a boy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His dog partner, Akamaru, is a small puppy with white fur. Its eyes are squinted; appearing closed, and has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. Its fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a Mohawk.

Shino well…not much is known except that his clothing covers almost everything except his eyes which were covered by sunglasses.

"Okay, I would like for you to give me your names, likes, dislikes, and goals." When the students looked at her with a confused look, Kurenai sighed and stood up. "Like this. My name is Kurenai Yūhi. I like spending time with my friend Anko and learning new types of Genjutsu. I dislike men who think woman are not fit to be ninjas and bullies who attack people for no reason. My goal is to pass on my skills to ninja willing to learn."

After hearing their sensei, three out of four Genin became very interested. (You can guess who wasn't) Kinuko found her sensei to be a strong kunoichi that she could look up to. Kiba determined that this is one person he doesn't want to get on the wrong side of.

Kinuko decided that it was her turn, so she stood up and gave her description with confidence. "My name is Kinuko Kitao. My likes are walking around the village and shopping."

At this comment, Jotaro face palmed himself, _"Girls…there's always one who loves shopping."_

Kinuko continued, "My dislikes are people who call me ugly or talk about my weight."

Kurenai then sweat dropped, _"I don't see why anyone would call you that; you're pretty and good looking. Then again, she does look sorta familiar…"_

Kinuko then talked about her dream, "My goal is to find my true family. I know that I'm not alone in this world and I'll do anything to find my father, my mother, even my siblings if I have to.

Kurenai surveyed blonde girl intently. She's kind and not afraid of much, seems to be very loyal to others, and might be very good at teamwork.

Kiba stood up to introduce himself, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru. My likes are talking to my friends and playing with my pal, but what I like the most is a certain someone." Kiba then looked at Kinuko and blushed but then continued, "My dislikes are cats people treats dogs like tools. My goal is to uphold my clan's traditions." Akamaru barked happily as well.

_"I see…"_ Kurenai thought, _"He's a very passionate young man. It mainly is about his dog, but he cares about his friends and family as well. He wants to respect his family and protect the things her cares about. He might be very good at taking direction."_

Shino then stood up to introduce himself, "Shino Aburame. The only thing I can tell you is that I am very fond of bugs and how they live and I'm very sensitive when a bug dies." He said in a monotone.

_"Emo much?"_ Kiba thought.

_"I've heard about Shino. His bugs would be very useful in tracking down anyone."_ Kurenai thought as she turned to Jotaro, "Alright then. It's your turn." Kurenai said.

"Do I really have to do this?" Jotaro asked.

"Of course. It's the only way I can get to know you better." Kurenai said.

Jotaro sighed in defeat, "I'm Jotaro Ozowa. My likes…never thought about that and my dislikes…for some reason I can't say...and my goals…" Jotaro stayed in complete silence while everyone was taken aback at the statements. "I have no dream."

Kurenai's eyes, as well as Kinuko and Kiba's eyes, widened on hearing what Jotaro said.

_"I see…he doesn't know a whole lot about what he wants…and based on what Lord Hokage told me about him, training Jotaro won't be easy."_ Kurenai thought. "Okay everyone," Kurenai said. "Bring all of the ninja gear you have at your disposal. We will meet in this location tomorrow. Any questions?"

Kinuko raised her hand. "Kurenai-sensei, what are we doing tomorrow?"

Kurenai smiled and waved off the question. "Don't worry about it Kinuko. Now, do we all know what we need to for tomorrow?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Then I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Narahiko sat on a bench along with his new squadmates, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

Choji was a boy with spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks and he has a more robust physique. He has appears to be quite husky. Choji's wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori over a white shirt, small hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

Shikamaru is the boy who has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

"Okay you four. Let's start this on a clean slate." Asuma said. However, the smoke from his cigarette blinded the Genin's eyes causing them to cough. "What? You're crying already? I haven't so much as threaten you."

"No, it's you cigarette's smoke. It's stinging our eyes." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Asuma said taking out his cigar. "Anyways, just in case any of you forgot, I'm Asuma Sarutobi, you sensei. I'll have to warn you, I'm the most strick Jounin around."

"Wait, your last name is Sarutobi. Does that mean?" Narahiko asked.

"Yes, I'm the Third Hokage's son. Though I don't go by that name." Asuma said.

Everyone was shocked to hear that their sensei was the Hokage's son.

"Moving on, before we could do anything else, we going to do something special tomarrow." Asuma said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Really?" Ino asked, "What is it?"

"I'll tell you about it tomarrow so make sure that you have all of your ninja equipment ready." Asuma then stood up to leave but Narahiko stopped him.

"Wait Asuma-sensei. Since I don't know any of you guys, why don't we say something interesting about ourselves."

"Like what exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well...um...we could each tell at least one thing about ourselves and see where that takes us." Narahiko suggested.

"Alright then. I'll go first. I usually play Shogi all the time; however, I'm still waiting for a challenge once in a while." Asuma said.

"That's interesting. Maybe I'll take you on someday." Narahiko said. "What about you three."

"Well...I don't like troublesome women who act like their the boss of everyone, but what I hate most are the fan-girls that go ga-ga over that Uchiha boy." Shikamaru said.

"How can you say that about Sasuke, Shikamaru!" Ino shouted.

"Well I have to agree." Narahiko said, "I have no idea what is so special about him. Sure he's the Rookie of the Year, but that can only get you so far in life. He really hasn't done anything that important."

"I know, but sometimes that's how fan-girls are these days. It's such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Grr," Ino tried to hide the rage she has for those two, "Fine, I usually spend time at my mother's flower shop helping her sell flowers."

"Wow. Now there's something not related to Sasuke." Narahiko said laughing.

"Yeah...of course..." Ino said fake-smiling, _"I swear I'm gonna beat him with a shoe!" _

"Now what about you, Choji?" Narahiko asked.

"Well for one thing, there's one major rule you should know about me, Narahiko. Don't call me the f-word." Choji said.

"What f-word?" Narahiko asked.

Shikamaru then whispered in his ear about the f-word and Narahiko's eyes widened, "That word? _That_ is what affends him?"

"Well it does descripe his appearance." Shikamaru said.

"I'm sure that Shikamaru told you. Now listen good: Never call me that word, otherwise, you won't like the result!"

"If you say so..." Narahiko said, "Well, about me...there's one strange thing." Narahiko pulled opened up his left shoulder to show everyone a snowflake tattoo, "I'm not entirely sure what this is, but I think that it's my birthmark."

"A birthmark the shape of a snowflake?" Ino asked wondering if she is even looking at it right.

"Yeah, if you touch it, it's a little cold." Narahiko said.

Ino touch Narahiko's snowflake birthmark and she knew what he meant. His shoulder was icy cold yet every other part of his body was at normal temperature.

"Well, that's something I wanted to tell you. Sorry for taking you time with this, it's just that I wanted to know you all better." Narahiko said rubbing his head.

"It's alright. Sometimes all of us need to know others a lot better. So you guys know to meet here tomarrow, right?" Everyone nodded their heads, "Good. See ya' tomarrow." Asuma said before disappearing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Squad Seven was still waiting on their Sensei. Hinata was stomping the floor with her foot with an annoyed look.

"Where is our Sensei! He's late," Hinata shouted.

"Hinata just calm down. It's like that Asuma guy said: He's going to be late." Sakura says.

Hinata calms down but then puts an eraser at the top of the barely closed door.

"Hinata what are you doing?"

"This is what he gets for being late on the job," Hinata says giggling.

"What makes you think that is going to work," Sasuke asks, "This is an élite Jounin we're talking about. He's not going to fall for that stupid trick."

That was when Kakashi walked through the door and, suprisingly, the eraser actually hit him on the head. Hinata laughed while Sakura was embaressed, Sasuke was emotionless and Naruto chuckled a bit.

"HaHaHa! I got him," Hinata shouted.

"Please forgive us Sensei. I tried to stop her but she didn't listen."

_"Cha! It worked! Nice job, Hinata,"_ Inner Sakura shouted.

Kakashi picked up the eraser and rubbed his covered chin, "How should I put this? My first impression on this team is: You guys are a bunch of idiots." That comment made Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto drop their heads in embarresment.

* * *

After that moment, Squad Seven headed to a rooftop of a building.

"Alright everyone, why don't you introduce yourselves before we go on," Kakashi says confusing everyone.

"Wait, what you want us to say," Sakura asks.

"Well…you name first, your likes and dislikes, and your goals for the future. Something like that."

"Can't you introduce yourself first," Hinata asks, "To show us how its' done?"

"Very well then…My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes…well...I don't feel like telling you. And my goals for the future…well I never really thought about it. Now your turn."

Hinata both Sakura only sweat-dropped, "He only told us his name and nothing more," Sakura says a bit irritated.

Hinata then stands up to introduce herself. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. The things I like the most are ramen and spending time with my friends. What I hate in this world are jerks like Jotaro who pick on others people and having to wait three minutes for ramen. My dream is to become the Head of the Hyuga clan and prove to my father that I'm not the weak link, Believe it!"

"Okay. Next," Kakashi says.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like are well..." She looks at Sasuke then blushes. "My dream is..." Sakura then looked at Sasuke again and quietly shrieked, "My dislikes are the childish antics that Hinata does as well as the pranks she causes."

"Well that was rude," Hinata said pouting.

_"Girls her age would fan-girl over a lot of guys."_ Kakashi thought, "Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything." Sasuke's worlds sent a chilling feeling in Naruto and Hinata's spine, "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

"I hope he doesn't mean me." Hinata thought.

"Sasuke is so hot." Sakura thought.

"Hm...I knew it." Kakashi thought turning to Naruto, "Now it's your turn."

"M…My name is Naru…" Naruto's voice died down.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"M…My name is Narut…"

"I'm sorry but can you speak a little louder."

"M…My name is Naruto U…Uzumaki. I l…like fr…friends and I don't like b…being a burden to others. M…My dream is to be H…Hokage," Naruto says a little louder.

_"Hm...I see. Despite being shy and insecure he wants to be a Hokage. The Third Hokage was right about these people,"_ Kakashi thought remembering what the Third Hokage told him.

* * *

_"Alright Kakashi, here are your squad members, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki," the Hokage says, "I'd say good luck with Hinata but then luck won't help you. And don't be too hard on Naruto okay; he is a bit timid in terms of talking but he has the goal of becoming Hokage. All he needs is motivation."_

_"I understand Lord Hokage," Kakashi says bowing his head._

* * *

"So Kakashi Sensai," Hinata says, "What's going to be our first mission?"

"Our first mission," Kakashi asks.

"Yeah our first mission! Tell us please!"

"Well, out first mission…is a Survival Exercise."

Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto put confused looks on their faces. "Wait! What do you mean by Survival Exercise," Sakura asks.

"Yeah! We're official Shinobi Ninjas and we're supposed to go on missions and adventures," Hinata shouted in agreement, "Not exercise. So why are we taking this exercise,"

Kakashi started chuckling at Hinata's question.

"Wait, that was a simple question. What's so funny about it?" Sakura asks.

"Well if I tell you, you won't like it," Kakashi told.

"Well, tell us anyway," Hinata says, "We can take it."

"Your funeral. You see, out of all the graduating students who were assigned to 22 different squads, only 9 squads are allowed to become Genin. Those who fail are sent back at the academy. And if I do my math right I'd say that you guys have a…66% chance of failing."

Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto's mouths dropped to the floor and their entire bodies became white in pale that ever their clothes were white.

"See…I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"Now wait a second," Hinata shouted, "Then what was the point of being at the academy if we were going to be sent back?!

"Well, the academy only taught you everything about the basics of being a ninja. It gives the candidates who will become Genin. Just pray that you guys are the lucky ones," Kakashi says as he stands up, "The Survival Test will begin at the training field at 4:00 a.m. Oh Yeah! Be sure not to eat any breakfast, otherwise you'll puke."

With that, Kakashi disappeared. Knowing how this Jounin was, everyone on Squad Seven knew that they were in for a rough time tomarrow. All they can do it get prepared for the worst.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Next Time: The Genin of Rookie 12 begin the exersice that will determine whether they become Jounin or go back to square one. The Jounin won't make it easy on them either to do a specific task such as taking the bells, tackling them, ect.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and, again, I'm sorry about my rage rant. I'm sure some of you authors like Narahiko, hopefully. Please make nice reviews and see ya till next chapter. Btw: I like blueberry muffins. :P**_


	4. AN: I'm not happy, guys Not happy

DragonMaster Jurabi: Hello and sorry for the long wait, it's just that I…don't have a whole lot of patience for rude reviewers. Okay, it's no secret that I'm in love with Fanfiction as you all can tell. It allows many people to use their minds and imaginations as well as good Literature skill to create a story of any kind; plus, it's free. So naturally, this would be a website that everyone would like right? …Of course not, that would be stupid to think that everyone would like the same thing. I mean, some people may not like what we, authors, have to do to post the updates, we have to sign ourselves back in our account once in a while, or some people don't like reading and writing at all. It's not for everyone. And criticism is fair even though I don't agree with them most of the time and I can take a lot of criticism myself. However, I found some reviewers of this version of my story that hate it for odd reasons. I'm not in a good mood today because of those reviews I can't keep their reviews around my mind so I have to review the reviews with as much calmness as I can. Now I must remind all of you, FanFiction was made so authors can put their imagination and write stories with them for other people to read and enjoy. Be it change the way a certain TV show, Anime, etc into a form of an entire different story. And this story is how I wanted to express my imagination. However, some people don't see that. So here's the first review that pissed me off inside.

This one is from 'BPDIDANOCSMOM'

_Oh I'm sure some might like your self-insert, but that is more toward very few than very many. Or did the lack of reviewers give an indication?_

Jurabi: Sorry, bro, but you've just confused self-insert OC's with regular OC's. Self-insert OC's are when the author inserts an OC into the story that follows his/her exact personality, favorites, dislikes, etc. A great example would be a girl OC who thinks she's the most beautiful girl in existence who likes pizza, even though they don't exist in certain anime like 'Naruto' and hates a characters like Sasuke or Sakura because the OC creator hates them. _That's_ a self-insert. Narahiko isn't anything like me. Narahiko is a calm assertive boy with a sorta smart-ass attitude towards his friends but not in an insulting way.

_Also to defend the one reviewer you did say your self-insert was an Uchiha back in chapter one. Although I see you've went back and fixed it so you don't look like too big of a fool. Egg on your face, huh._

Jurabi: Omg…I need to set this whole misunderstanding right now. Apparently, NCA sent me that review and I misunderstood it. I'm not sure that NCA set this up to ruin this story's reputation or was trying to help which FAILED. I made the angry rant BEFORE I saw the mistake that made NCA make that review so I do deserve an egg to the face. However, in my defense, NCA was being subtle about telling me the mistake and instead insulted Narahiko. I mean, look at his review:

_NCA: Ever heard the term three's a crowd? Look it up and that's exactly what's going with the Naruto, Hinata, and unwanted nor needed third wheel Narahiko. Christ he's just a rip-off of Sasuke's character anyways. _

_Like Guest said is this your self-insert? These past two chapters would've been so much better without him in the middle. Didn't read the first one, but hopefully this annoying OC gets killed off like he should've been in the Uchiha massacre._

Jurabi: You can see that NCA didn't tell me that I made a mistake about Narahiko's last name that I got wrong. Narahiko's last name is Ui, which, in my opinion, isn't the best last name but it doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that NCA did all of this wrong. Look at this reviewer's review:

_makmix: Well... Uhh... How do I put this... Why then is Narahiko stated as an Uchiha in the first chapter? _

_I am fairly confused on that logic..._

_Other than than, this is fantastic. I can picture the entire story in the anime, it like, fits perfectly of what I would think if there was a personality switch._

Jurabi: See? See?! This is the kind of reviews that I need. The ones that describe the errors authors make, doesn't get on their bad side but gives their opinions, and most of all, reviews that can prevent a rage war on Fanfiction…Ah that was a joke.

_Though the die in a ditch comment tells what type of mentality you have and the lack of maturity you also seem to lack. It makes me think the story is definitely doomed since there might be a pubescent juvenile at it's helm._

Jurabi: Again, if NCA reviewed the correct way, we wouldn't even be having this conversation and that comment would never have existed. Usually, I ignore rude reviews, but NCA's review pissed me off again. I'm not going to bomb this rewrite because I can be cool-headed when I need to be.

_Now the other part I mentioned that this story lacks or keeps it from being great besides the intrusive I have to put myself into the story OC's and give them the same if not more story chapter time each chapter._

_There's not much difference from canon that matters. Of course your self-inserts are going to be different and obviously you've put most of your effort into those two characters because that's what you OC authors do._

Jurabi: -Groans- I know, I feel your CannonFanficBoring pain, man. The reason why it's like this is because when people read this, they'll know it's truly 'Naruto' and they get a sense that I know what I'm doing, that I know who the characters are and how they act.

_While the so called great plot device characters you're trying to sell us with the personality switch is just a sham. All you've did was switch the names and tweaked a minor bit of canon otherwise this is just the same boring mundane canon plot with you just switching the two names from Naruto to Hinata and Hinata to Naruto. Why is that? See above with all your attention goes to your self-inserts and why we get the same boring canon Naru/Hina body swap. I'm amazed you actually have this many readers to be honest._

Jurabi: Okay…I'm going to agree with you about Canon Fanfics needing a little imagination to make the story interesting. I didn't swapped Naruto and Hinata's personalities just because it looks cool. I swapped their personalities because seeing how they acted in cannon made me wonder how things would be like if I swapped them. Two other author's did this and it worked for them. Look, man, I may be spit-ball this but this version and the old version of this story didn't get famous because of the readers buying the 'supposed sham' you say there is. They became famous because a lot of people think this is a good story I'm writing, have you ever thought of that?!

_When I want to read a Naru/Hina story I want to read a Naru/Hina story. Not an OC story with Naru/Hina added as a third and fourth characters on your priority list just to fish the ever so popular shipping faction._

Jurabi: So…you're complaining about the fact that you were expecting a NaruHina story but all you got was what you saw…Here's the thing: If you didn't want to read an OC filled story, why in the world would you bother clicking on the story to read it? I mean, I made this clear in the summary! Look at it:

_A rewritten version of The Joy-Hearted Hyuga Princess and the Shy Jinchūriki story. It's a personality switch story between Naruto and Hinata with a few other twists. THERE ARE A LOT OF OC'S IN THIS STORY as well as unexpected twists. Seriously, unexpected twists that you'll never even imagine. NaruHina and some other pairings._

Jurabi: Do people even read summaries anymore?! I mean, come on! Summing up yours, NCA's and two other guest reviewers' review, I totals to 4 reviews concerning this issue. I wrote a fair enough warning to readers that this story is filled to the brim with OC's and AU elements or were you just as blind as the Asari on Mass Effect 3?! So as a final comment, you have your opinions on the story and I have mine. But I don't like the fact that you even bothered reading this in case you did read the summary. On your profile, these words are present: _I despise OC centric stories and Mary Sue characters! _So what exactly got your attention to read this story then?! If you don't like "The Joy-Hearted Hyuga Princess and the Shy Jinchūriki" that's fine. If you don't like OC and Mary Sue stories, that's fine. But if you're going to pass yourself off as a Fanfiction writer, don't be a total douche to the people who do write OC and Mary Sue fanfics and, I don't know, make sure not to pose yourself as a hypocrite! Because I usually check the profiles of the people who review my stories to get to know them better!

Okay…I finally got that off my chest. Sorry about this conversation I let out. I'm going to try and avoid doing things like this. So…I'm going to try and get this story reupdated so…what?

…

There's more?

…

Okay let's see…

…

_BTW, whenever you decide to do the re-write without OC's like you've stated in chapter 47 of the other one that bombed let me know. This ones a bust too, but I'll be first in line to review and follow that one. Well as long as it's not like this one with the same canon path with the only difference being a name change switcheroo of Naru/Hina._

Jurabi: -_-…No…


End file.
